Days As A Lone Wolf At The Ouran High School Host Club
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Re-Post: :Spelling fixed: Atem goes to the Host Club to learn some manners... Was that really a good idea? You'll just have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - The Drop off

Me: I hopt you like it! ^_^'

Atem: Why me... -_-*

* * *

"Yugi please, It wasn't my fault..." Atem told him in his spirit form.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Yugi countered with a big, _Please is was so your flaut._

"Maybe it was. He was going to hurt you. I mean I didn't do to bad of damge..."

"YOU MIND CRUSHED THE FREAKIN BULLY!" Yugi cried outloud as he jumped up from his seat in history class. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um... Mr. Moto? Are you alright? Do you have something to share with the class?" His teacher asked, her brow raised high. Yugi let out a light awackered laugh and muttered,

"No... Miss Cane..."

"Well then sit down unless you can tell me this true or flase question. How many years ago did the Unnamed Pharaoh live five thousand years ago?"

"True." He muttered so the teacher could hear as he sat back down. That's when Joey muttered,

"You guys fighting?"

"Yeah..." Yugi mumbled in a low voice.

"So what are you going to do?" Yami Bakura asked taking over his host.

"Shut up, you thief!" Atem growled in his spirit form. "I was only-!"

"What are you running out of things to say, Pharaoh? To me Yugi you should have him-!"

"If Yugi wasn't fighting me right now, I would Mind Crush you right now!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE PUSHED ME TO FAR ATEM! YOUR GOING TO A PLACE WHERE WHEN YAMI BAKURA WOULD BEG FOR MERCY!" Yugi screamed so loud while jumping up is scared everyone even Atem who was a shocked by his parnter actions. They all jumped weather they were sitting down, in spirit form or standing up. Yugi had enough.

"Yugi Moto...? What is the meaning of this out brust?!" His teacher, Miss Cane exclaimed, but that's when the bell rung. So the teacher sighed and let it go. Yugi madly stormed out the class room with Joey on his heel. Yugi when to a local telephone and sighed.

"Yugi...?" Atem questioned, his voice light.

"When you go there, no mind crushing, or any shadow games, no nothing." He said outloud and Joey gaved him a confused look as Tea and Tristan came up.

"Hey guys what...?" Tea asked as Joey quickly filled them in as Yugi dialed Ishizu Ishtar's number.

"Hello, Yugi. I was waiting for you to call."

"So, you already know. Can you do it?"

"Yes. Are you sure? Those people... and the placements are already in place..."

"Yes, never been so sure next to taking down Zorc, with all my friends of cource."

"Alright, see you in five minutes."

"Thanks good bye." That's when he turned to five of his friends, one a spirit but no less a friend. "Well guys let's go to my house." He said with a small smile.

"Atem... this is for your know good..."

_Good for whom?_ Atem thought sourly with a great sigh as he when back into his puzzle as Yugi and the gang when to his house.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Yugi let Ishizu in. She had her necklace with her.

"Well are you ready?"

"Yes." Yugi said with a nod as her necklace shined along with his puzzle. The next thing there was a bring light while Ishizu muttered something in egyptain. Then the light died Atem who was alive, was sitting next to Yugi on the floor. Atem had prefect tan skin with his mixed of blue/purple eyes that had a deep in them that, he wore a darker shade of Yugi's uniform with his black shirt with two bluckets around his chest and three belts only two of them hanging from his waist. Yugi jumped up and smile. Everyone else but Ishizu was in shock. Atem kept moving his fingers a bit, still trying to see if this was his own body, even if was only for a short time. Magician of Black Choas appeared next to him as Dark Magician was next to Yugi.

"My Pharaoh. Since I don't trust this place your going to for awhile Dark Magician will stay with Yugi and Magican of Black Choas will be staying with you just in case come dark magic comes and you can't handle it." She wave her hand at Yugi while said, "Well, Yugi...?"

"Right! Atem your going to the Privity Ouran High School! And, here's you bag!" Joey placed the bag next to him.

"Did you know about this?" Atem asked Joey sounding a bit hurt.

"Sorry, Yami... I really didn't. If I did, I would have changed Yug's mind... sorry man..." Joey muttered as Atem stood up but almost fell over. After a second he was standing on his own. Atem to the mid-size bag which a jet black. Ishizu gave him a card with deractions while Yugi gave him the puzzle and the deck with Magician of Black Choas on top.

"Come on," Joey said with a smile. "Will at least drive you to the air port!" Atem could help but smile. He was at least going to try and get threw this without... _mind crushing_ someone.

* * *

(After flying...)

* * *

The plane ride wasn't bad... if you don't count fangirls chasing him and trying to rape him or forcing him try to rape them, (Me: Trust me he wasn't trying to. He was running away.) After sighing arms, legs, faces, necks, (Me: He won't sigh the chest area) stomach area he was sick of sighing he just hoped that no fangirls chased him there.

"I'm sorry sir, but are you Atem Moto?" A guy in a driver suit asked as he nodded. He took Atem's bag.

"Come with me your car is wait." He waved his hand as they walked out and into the limo. They drove down and to the school. What seened like in no time the limo stoped and Atem got out. It was dark when they got there. He smiled,

_Twilight ha__s final left._ He thought as he walked inside. A maid meet him at the door holding a small lite candle. She smiled as waved her hand,

"Welcome, Mr. Moto. Please fallow me your room is this way." Her smiled was kind as they walked there dark hallway and took the room on the fourth floor.

"You room sir. If you need anything just pick up the phone and press number nine. I come up as soon as possable." She told him as he nodded as she open the door.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome." She bowed and left him. He when in his room. It was two times bigger then Yugis room with a bathroom on the left. He when to bed at around eleven. Thinking that the clock will wake him up but how wrong he was.

* * *

Me: Well that's it for now.

Atem: Say tune to see, If I make it threw this... *Turn to Shadow* Right.

Me: Yes.

Me & Atem: Bye!


	2. Chapter Two - Meeting Hosts! Bad Day!

Chapter 2 - Ouran High School Host Club

Me: I hope you like it and Review!

* * *

(The next day...)

* * *

Tamaki Suoh, there king of the Host Club placed an placitic egyprain crown (like the one in the real world). He led on the long couch, with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in there egyptain priest form kneeling in fornt. Takaski (Mori) Morinozuka along with Mitsukuni (Hunny) Haninozuka dressed as dancers standing. While Kyoya and Haruki Fujoka (He's a she) wore servents sitting on the extra spaace on the couch.

"Hey, Tomaki! When is our new host getting here?" Mistsukuni aka Hunny asked as Tomaki brushed threw his hair with his fingers.

"Soon, he or she will show up. We just have to wait."

* * *

Atem woke with a started. He looked at the clock, 12:00 P.M., !? He jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom; quickly taking a shower. When he was done he shook out his spiky hair to it's normal form.

_Pharaoh, please slow down. Your not that late. It's only five mintues to eleven..._ That's was the wrost thing Magicain of Black Choas could say to him.

"WHAT!" Atem was freaking out even more then before as Choas sighed as he diseapered with a smile unnoted by Atem who crused in Egyptain under his breath. He put on a very dark navy blue jeans with four midnight color belts. Three of them hanged from his waist. He put on his black shirt with bucklets (two on his chest and two on his stoach). He wore his puzzle and his case with his deck was in at his side. He took that matching color jacket (to his pants of coruce) and wore it like a cape. With his heeled shoes; he was almost done. He put on his real gold arm bracelets. He quickly grap the deractions on the front that read,

_**To: The Host Club**_

It was Yugi's hand writting as Atem sighed. That when he remembered the time. He ran out the room and to this Host Club. As he ran he flipped it the card over and luckly got there unharmed. Luckly nobody knew him around here. There is was Music Room 3. He snorted as Choas appeared next to him,

_Is something wrong?_

_A guess it's nothing, but I don't like this peppy attuited within the air._ Atem told him snickering. Choas smiled and waved his hand to the door. He open the door. There was a bright light and rose pelts coming out of _nowhere_, blowing passed him.

'Yugi... what the hell did you get me into.' He thought sourly as his eyes narrowed and the light died as Atem eyes widen as he took a half step back. A angry snarl left his lips as all the six guys and one girl who was dressed as a guy smiled and greeted him. The guy with the fake egyptain crown grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club. We fill needs of girl and gay boys a like."

_Did he __**just **__call me __**gay**__?_ Atem asked in flaring thought to Choas who was trying to clam his master.

"I am the King, President of his Host Club, Tamaki Suoh." He touched Atem's face putting it at an angle. "What type do you like," He turned letting him go as Choas held Atem's spirit back so he wouldn't kill Tamaki who ever. "Do you like the The Wild Type," He said pointing at the tall boy who was dressed as a dancer. Atem would laugh if he wasn't steaming with rage. "The Loli-shōta Type," Pointing to the small boy dance who was shorter then Yugi. "The Little Devil Type," At the look a like twins. "The Natural Type," Pointing at the girl then he returned facing Atem who got really close; so close he could smell the hot mint on his breath. "Or me, The Prince Type." While this was going all this was going on, Atem was trying not to mind crush.

_I'm going to Mind Crush this gay clown! _

_No! You know what Yugi said, but I will agree with you._ Choas reminded him. When Tamaki arched Atem's neck again and that's when Atem kneed him in the gut, hard. With a quick side-flip spin kick which hit Tamaki right in the face. He was sent flying to the hard wall.

"Just to let you know, I'M NOT GAY! AND ALSO LEARN SOME HISTOY!" Atem took off the fake crown and threw it on the ground. "The Unnamed Egyptain pharoh when threw hell when he took over, battling evil and keepting his kingdom save. HE EVEN GAVE HIS OWN LIVE TO SAVE THEM! AND, YOUR USING THIS TO PICK UP GIRL!? FIVE THOUSAND YEARS HIS SPIRIT WAS TRAPPED WITH HIS OWN PUZZL NEVER TO BE REASLED AGAIN AND YOU; YOU ALL YOU SEE IT AS A JOKE!" He snapped which made everyone jumped back in shock. He threw down the card with out him knowing as he stormed out of the room. He scecretly crused at them under his breath in egyptain, wishing know that he would have Mind Crushed them all. He when to a library, grabbed the first book off the self and starting reading. Sitting at the table, vowing that the next person who came up to him in the wrong way is going to get mind crush. No if, ands, or buts.

* * *

(Back at the club)

* * *

Tamaki, quickly recovered from his kick. He went in the corner, depressed. Haruhi Fujioka just shook her head. She walked over and picked up the card.

"What's that?" Hunny asked as Haruhi eyes widen.

"Hey, guys listen to this." She said then cleared her thoat.

"Dear Host Club,

Hi, my name is Yugi Moto and my older brother, Atem Moto is going to be joining your group for awhile. See what happen was that I lived with my grandfather while he lived with my parents to so one of use could learn the egyptain ways. But, they died at the guards who worked for the Pharaoh there. So try not to ware or talking about it or any along that lines. Also, I was hoping that you can take him under you wing and teach him some manners.

Thanks Again,

Yugi Moto."

Everyone was quite for just a second until Tamaki shot up quicker then a fangirl could spot there famous lover/crush.

"Well then, go get him! He's prefect! We could fix his hair and clothes! Hikaru, Kaoru! Go get him!"

"Alright were on it!" And with that the two twins were off. But, a bit to late for Haruhi who said,

"Wait! It has a P.S. Message! Let him cool off! He usually doesn't have this this kind of anger unless he provoked! Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop!" But, as always it was to late they were already off and down the stairs.

* * *

Atem was already on the last book in the three floor library. He cooled off a bit but felling better that we got that off his chest. Choas appeared.

_Someones coming. Do you want me to take care of them?_ Choas asked as Atem just shook his head and signed closing the book.

_No, I got this one._ Atem told Choas then two people grabbed him.

"HEY! WHAT THE...! LET ME GO!" He trashed as the boys; Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Sorry, we can't Tamaki says. It's time to join The Host Club!" When they said that Atem stop fighting them as they dragged him up the stairs. When they got him up stairs a hair - styles, and a light purple bag. They threw him in room with the hair styles. They had to strap him in the chair so he wouldn't get away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" He screamed. Then force him to put on there clothes which didn't look good on him at all. A light, light purple. He groaned in horror. Outside he heard cries from the girl,

"Guy! The note says that-!"

"Trust me, Haruhi. We know that were doing. It worked for you." Tamaki said as Haruhi snapped,

"Well, it might work for me but it doesn't work for everyone!" There was a minutes of quiteness at Tamaki said,

"You can come out now." Atem took a breath as he walked out. They held out a mirror as Atem jumpped up in the air screaming,

"SWEET JUMPING SARCOPHAGUS! MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A KURIBOH!"

"A kuriboh's a good thing right?" Tamaki asked as Atem shot him dark looks. He shook out his hair, and it when back to normal. He groaned then asked,

"Can I waring something darker?"

"Well all we have left it this." Kyoya threw him a girl uniform as Atem threw it somewhere in the room.

"Not what I meant."

"Wait! Bun, Bun front this!" Hunny exclaimed pulling out a thick white shirt with shinny dark navy blue jeans, with the matching jacket.

"Thanks, Hunny." Atem said as he took the outfit.

"It wasn't me it was Bun, Bun! You like Bun, Bun right? Do you want to hold Bun, Bun?" Atem just smiled at Hunny as he took the bunny stuff toy. He lightly patted his head. It made Hunny's eyes light up. "I knew you did! Want have some cake with me?"

"Maybe later, okay." Giving Bun, Bun back to Hunny as he quickly took the clothes and ran backing into the room, slaming the door changing.

"Can you beleive Mori! He likes Bun, Bun!" Hunny exclaimed as Mori just smiled then said,

"That's good. I told you he would."

* * *

Me: That's it for now come back for Chapter Three - First Lessons As A Lone Wolf Host!

Atem: I have no comment to that sentece. *Turn to the readers, smile and wave* Bye.


	3. First Lessons As A Lone Wolf Host

Chapter Three - First Lessons As A Lone Wolf Host

Me: I hope you like it and read on! And sorry for not updating. I had School! An gonna anyway let's read on.

* * *

When Atem walked out he felt a lot better. The clothes looked better on him, along with his puzzle, belts and turning the jacket into a cape.

"Okay, now you type will be - Lone Wolf!" Tamaki cried smiling as Atem sighed. This was going to be a long day... well at least to him anyway. "You have been left behind by your family and left you all alone to fed for your self." Tamaki continued but Atem asked out loud not caring who answered,

"Do I really need one?"

"Yeah, but don't worry it's almost over." Honny told him holding up cake Atem just shook his head a told him,

"Maybe later." Hunny dragged away with cake in his hands.

"So now!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing his hand to Atem who took a half step back. "You come here to make other people happy even if can't be happy your self. Good huh?" Atem did a anime sweat-drop.

"Okay, sure... so when do I start?"

"Right now! It's okay if your not in costume." They placed him by the window with small couch and a table with white roses. Three chairs on the other side of the table. Atem was sitting back on the couch looking at his cards when Tamaki cried almost making him drop the cards,

"NOW LET THE GIRLS IN!" Atem put the cards away as Tamaki led three girls this way.

"We even have the Lone Wolf Type. Here he is Atem Moto." Tamaki charmed them making there eyes shine. Atem had to hold back from staying or doing something wrong. Tamaki waved his hand over to Atem who placed a soft but visible smile. The girl quickly sat down. Two next to him on the couch and the other girl in the left side chair.

"So tell me, Atem Moto...?" Both girls wrapped there arm his, very tightly. They both twirled his bangs with there fingers. The girl who asked him; voice was high and rich. He could smell the thick sent of perfume from both girl.

At least there not fangirls...

No yet. Chaos told him as sighed lightly.

No yet. Atem replied with his head in a low tone of please no gods, no...

"Can I feed you this cake I made." The girl asked covering her eyes with her head. He placed a smile on his lips even thought that is one of the weirdest things that someone asked him. Even in Egypt or with Yugi it was just wired. He wanted to say no but he told her,

"Okay." Her eyes lit up if like a light bulb and with a fork she feed it him. It was good.

"What is it?" He asked as she feed him another piece.

"Chocolate with a hint of villain."

"Well that's good." Taking the fork and plate eating the slice of cake.

"Maybe you can have your chefs teach you how to cook so you can make it own your own. And, maybe then you can open a cake shop... Well if you like." He told her as her eyes shined. She nodded.

"Thank you. If you like can I recommend you again so maybe you can taste more."

"Great. I would like it if you did." The girl stood up and told him,

"You can keep the cake. Thank again. See you tomorrow." She told him as she left. The other two girl placed a huge smile on there lips. Which really scared Atem because he knew that look. It was a fangirl look. Be he didn't show it. He somewhat wished that Yami Bakura was here to challenge him to a duel or something.

"What can I do for you two girls?" He asked putting on a soft look with a small smile. As he started into the girls on the left then right. Making them gasp and blush a deep red. Then they tackled him to the ground kissing his face and neck.

"GET THEM OFF!" Atem cried as one of the girl was about to bite him on the neck. All the guys quickly help him get the girls off. There lip stick was all over his face and neck. His hair was messed up. Yet, the girls looked nice just like when they walked in.

"Can we come back again?" They asked Atem who nodded taking something out of his hair. It was yellow ribbon.

"This this your ribbon?" One girl took it and blushed.

"Thanks-" She didn't have time to finish when the other girl took it and snapped,

"No! It's mine!"

"No! Mine!" They started fighting out the door. Atem signed but smiled. Glad that there gone. Then someone pulled his arm a bit as he looked down at Hunny.

"Cake now?" He nodded and sat down and eat cake; just to make Hunny happy. After the fifth piece of cake Atem decided to go back to his room. He stood as Tamaki told him,

"Good job, It when better then I thought." Atem didn't even have the power to even talk. He waved his hand and walked out. He walked back to his room and picked up the phone. He dialed Yugi's number. It ringed once when Yugi picked up panting.

"Yugi?"

"Hold on, Atem... Fangirls..." He screamed as Atem could hear Joey, Duke and Tristan was closing the front door with a hard slam.

I guess Yugi also had a pretty bad day as well. Atem told Chaos as he nodded.

"So, how was your day?" Yugi asked in a sign of relief.

"Good, I have two more fangirls to had so that would be..."

"29, 999." Yugi told him as Atem continued,

"And, what about your day?"

"Okay this what happen in my day..." Yugi told him all what happen today. After they were done they hung up and Atem when to bed after a quickly shower.

"Some first day..." He muttered before sleep took over.

* * *

Atem: Great... Fangirls...

Yugi: Um... were's Shadow?

Atem: Don't know but anyway Yugi...

Yugi: Oh! Right! Chapter four - The Explanation Of What Yugi Was Doing! Wait! What? This isn't right?

Atem: The paper with Shadow's hand writing usually never lies. Maybe because she didn't explain what happen to you so going to make a chapter about it.

Yugi: Great... Anyway see ya next time! *Him and Atem smile and Wave*


	4. Yugi's Side of Story

Me: Here's chapter four! Sorry I was so sick and I couldn't think of anything until now so here it is! Let's go! And, readers read on!

* * *

Yugi woke up feeling normal. Normal... Yugi didn't like that word at all. I mean it felt wired without Atem. He got up and remember it was for his own good. But he felt a bit bad, sending him there. He didn't now the host club members really but he knew a few of there fathers that owe Yugi a favor. After breakfast without his Grandpa knowing he when to the new game shop to hang out with Joey, Duke, and Tristan.

"Hey Guy!" Yugi called waving and smile as they all put on a smile.

"Hey what's going on?" Duke asked as Yugi shrugged a carefree shrug.

"You guys wanna hang out. I hear that Kaiba open a new mall right around the the corner from here. You guys wanna check it out?" Yugi asked them as they all nodded.

"Okay sure why not." Tristan said as they all walked down unknowing what was going to happen.

As they walked threw the mall the all saw it was a fangirl com. Where all the fangirls from all over the world comes and talks or fight about which guy is the hottest.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S YUGI!" One girl screamed with duel monster cards.

"OMG! DUKE IS SO HOT!" Another girl scream holding dice within her hands.

"JOEY LOOKS SO CUTE AS A FURRY!" This girl had a dog suit on.

"TRISTAN! OMG TRISTAN IS SO COOL WITH HIS BIKE!" This girl had on biker jacket and boots.

"Run?" Yugi asked really looking scared out of his mind.

"Run." The rest of the boys answer as they ran out the door.

MAN! I wish Atem was here, he has faster legs then I do! Yugi screamed within his mind as a mob of fangirl kept coming and coming. As they turned down the street. Tristan was attacked.

"Tristan!" Yugi cried, tears in his eyes.

"Go on with out me! Save your self!" He cried back as Joey grabbed Yugi.

"We'll come back for you!" Duke cried as they hear scream from girl and chilling cried from Tristan. They ran as fast as they could but Duke didn't make it.

"Duke!" Joey cried as Fangirl jumped on top of him.

"Save... your... selves... guys... for get about me... I'm done... for..." That was all Duke had time to say before more girl jump on him. Started to rip his close off.

"It look like Yugi needs a hug..." One fangirl charmed while winking at him.

"Joey. I can be all that you need. Come over and give me a kiss..." She hiss playful batting her eyes at him. But they just bursted off running, taking a wrong turn into an dark ally, even though it was really daylight out. They slowly walked threw as they saw light coming from the other end.

"HEY-!" Joey started to say but Yugi put his hand over Joey's mouth.

"Ssshhhh! They'll hear you." Yugi whisper to Joey as they hear dark laughing.

Please be Yami Bakura, please! Yugi bagged within his thought as they turned to fangirl.

"Joey... it's your turn... Yugi please wait for us. We still have Joey to play with..." One girl said darkly with a smile.

(Me: If you guys have noted that Yugi is really have a really bad day, more then Atem. Even though it's a little funny... *Snicker*)

They started to jump on Joey as Joey pushed Yugi out of the way.

"Joey no!"

"Run Yug! I'll try to hold them off!" Joey cried as they started to kiss him. Yugi nodded and ran as fast as he could. Now he was a block away from his grandpa's shop. That's when he ran into Duke and Tristan. There clothes were ripped into light pieces while they hair wild. Kiss marks and hickeys were all over there neck and chest.

"Guys!" Yugi cried hugging them.

"Ow!" They cried as Yugi got off.

"Sorry. What happen."

"What happen!? WHAT HAPPEN!? What happen is they tried to rape us!" Duke cried looking scared his voice shaking.

"No!" Yugi gasped as Joey ran out of the ally way looking like Duke and Tristan.

"Yugi...! Yugi...! Where are you...?" They girl cried sadly with dark smiles on there faces. They guys swallowed and ran for there lives as the girls came after them. Once they got inside they girls tried to break down the door. That's when the phone ringed. Yugi was panting hard.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as Yugi scream,

"Hold on, Atem... fangirls!" And with that Duke, Tristan and Joey finally closed the door shut so they wouldn't get in and after awhile they all left. "So how was your day?" Yugi asked in a sigh of relief.

"Good, I have two more fangirls to had so that would be...?"

"29,999." Yugi told him as Atem continued,

"And, what about your day?"

"Okay," Yugi said looking around as Joey, Tristan and Duke sat in the couch and turned on the TV. "This what happen in my day..." Yugi told him all what happen. After that they hung up. That's when Grandpa walked in laughing.

"What happen to you guys? It looked like they send tigers and lions on you."

"Something like that, ya." All the boys answer as Grandpa laughed and when upstairs; choosing not to ask anymore question. That night Joey, Tristan and Duke stayed over. They were still scared if the girls were out there. They end up sleeping on the couch and Yugi thought before passing out.

At least I can final sleep with at lest some peace. He looked at Joey who was snoring but he smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: That's chapter four *Laugh*

Atem and Yugi: Shadow there you are.

Atem: That was mean putting Yugi threw all of that.

Me: I know and I'm sorry Yugi but that is so funny! *Laughing harder*

*Yugi snorted*

Me: Anyway come back for chapter five - A Dance of A Life Time!

Atem: So it's back to me again.

Me: Yeah, see ya! *Smile and Wave*


	5. A Dance of A life Time

Me: Anyway back to the action! Keep reading on readers! And sorry if it's short I'm running out of ideas for this thing. Also it has a small dance thing but that's it.

* * *

The next day Tamaki came up to Atem who was just sitting alone by the window. Staring out the window. Feeling a bit depressed. He missed dueling evil people; Yugi giving him the 'If we believe in the heart of the cards we can win it!' speech. Joey and Seto Kaiba fighting. Tristan and Duke fighting over Joey's sister and Tea very long friendship speeches even though he will say he'll get sick of them soon.

"Atem; It's time to dance!"

"What?"

"You hear me. Please take my hand."

"No way." Atem snarled turning his back to Tamaki as he sighed. Haruki walked over to Atem. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright... you look kind of down."

"He's fine Haruki." Tamaki said but as always they paid him no mind when Atem said,

"Just feeling a little home sick."

"Oh... well is there anything that I can do?"

"No, it's fine. Let's get on with the day." Atem felt a lot better. As Yugi told him before even a small conversion can make a day better.

Atem sat in his normal set as they girl came in. The Host Club was open again. Today the host club has a lot of girls today. Two girl sat next to him as the other girls sat in the chairs. He noted that the girl with cake was back with another one.

"Hi, Atem. I brought another cake for you to try out."

"Well thank you." And, just like before she feed it to him. This time strawberry and chocolate was in this cake. "Wow... that was good."

"Really!? I baked this cake all my self. Well thank you. I must be going, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." He said as the girl that sat next to him was blushing.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked in a soft light tone with made her blush more.

"I... I was wondering if I can feel your chest?" He was shocked by the question. He was meaning to asked Tamaki if you can no to some of the question asked here. But him shortly knowing Tamaki he say something stupid like;

'NO! At this host club we feel every girls needs! No matter how stupid!' Atem almost felt a growl leave his lips.

"Okay;" But she didn't move.

"I mean without your shirt."

"Oh... well... I... guess it would be okay..." He muttered as he took of his cape and unbutton his shirt. The day couldn't get any worst for him; right? Wrong. The sun shined threw hitting him just at the right angle making him glow of his tan. The girl blushed even more then before as her hand when across his chest. She quickly pulled back when Atem said;

"That a little too close to my pants." She blushed even more and asked him if she could come back he said yes and she left. The rest of the girls attacked him and started to kiss him. Just like before the other guys of the host club had to get them off. They asked if they could come back and he said sure any time. One girl was left and she was sitting the a chair across from him. He walked over and held out his hand;

"Why don't you sit by me. I think it's better then sitting alone." The girl smiled and told him;

"Your right thank you." She sat next to him and pulled out a Duel Monster card. It was Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh, that's Winged Kuriboh. One of the best cards out there, You know when a someone gives you that it either means that your that persons angel or your gonna have a lot of luck and win a lot of duels."

"Really; my friends brought me here to make my mind off my boyfriend. He's in the army. He plays this game sometimes and before he left he gave this to me."

"Well than its one more thing you can love about him. He see you as his small angel." Atem said with a smile as she nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Atem... for everything..." And, with that she walked up and left with warm tears going down her face. Atem couldn't help but smile. He was glad he could help.

* * *

Me: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is... The Host Club Ball!


	6. A Host Club Ball!

Me: Here's Chapter six - A Host Club Ball! Read on reader!

* * *

Tamaki pulled everyone together when the last girl left.

"Guys it's time again for the Host Club Ball! So here on today list. Kyoya book the dance hall; Hikaru and Kaoru get some decorations and suits for us. Mori invite all the girls that come to the club to the ball. Haruki teach Atem to waltz."

"Hey Tamaki what can Bun Bun and I do?"

"You can eat some cake." Hunny dragged Bun Bun off muttered;

"Figures... I'm just as useful a chair..." Atem smiled as Haruki shrugged and sighed.

"Do I really have to go to this?" As Chaos stood next to him as nodded;

_Knowing Tamaki... yes._

_Figures. I should have just stayed in my room today._

_True, but at least you have mind crushed anyone in a while._

_Yet but I'm thinking about it every night._ Chaos laughed and disappeared as Haruki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Atem? Hello? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Sorry, yeah... let's get this over with." He told her as Tamaki started the music as Haruki lead. Atem lead in quickly after as the music gained speed. The dance end by Atem spinning Haruki and catching her before she hit the floor.

"Wow... that was a quick dance. I think you learned the waltz." She muttered as Haruki stood up with the help of Atem.

"Thanks."

"What was that?" Tamaki asked bring his ear closer to Haruki mouth. Atem wished that she would bit his ear off.

"He learned the waltz." She repeated as Tamaki grabbed Atem's arm as they started to spin. He let go as Atem kept spinning into the dressing room. Kaoru threw him a suit.

"Try this one. It should be your size."

"Yeah, yeah." Atem uttered as Chaos appeared next to him;

_May I take them out?_

_Please, Chaos don't temp me_. Atem thought back with a dark smile. He walked out as Tamaki eyes widened and shined.

"You look; fabulous! It looks like you own a million bucks." He cried as he looked over Atem some more. Atem looked in the mirror. He wore a black leather suit. His shoes didn't match nor his belts. His puzzle looked okay though.

"Here are your shoes and belts." Hikaru said giving him some heeled shoes and his belts which were black.

"Thanks." He quickly put that one as Tamaki cried;

"You look like a god!" Atem did look good but Tamaki was over doing it.

"Well in a tomorrow night be in the dance room. At eight on the dot, the ball opens at nine. So be here early."

"Okay." They call said. Atem when back to his room. His suit in his hands as he wore his normal clothes.

* * *

"Well, well, well. How are you Pharaoh?" Atem stopped and looked around. "Down here you bloody wanker!" Yami Bakura said as Atem looked down and cried out laughing. Yami Bakura was a small little white cat.

"What happen to you?"

"Ishizu turned me into this because I thought she couldn't have done it. But, I don't have a lot of time." He said seriously as Atem nodded covering his dark smile with his hand. "I know you laughing at me and you better not call me a kitty I swear I'll claw your bloody eyes out."

"Alright Fluffy what's the important message?" Yami Bakura hissed at Atem then said;

"A spirit is here so try to be careful blah, blah, blah. And good luck with whatever your doing... blah blah blah."

"Thanks... I think." Atem said as he started waking to his room again.

"Wait up!" Yami Bakura cried as he jumped on top of Atem shoulder. "Just drop me off outside, on the first floor." He finished as Atem told him carefully picking up Yami Bakura and putting him on the ground outside.

"Tell everyone I said thanks."

"Sure." Yami Bakura said as he dashed off to the shadows. Atem walked into back to room and when to bed; tried.

* * *

Yami Bakura: You turned me into a white cat... *Angry voice*

Me: Don't be mad. It just came to me at the last minute.

Atem: *Laughing harder then before*

Yami Bakura: Shut up! Don't make me bring Yami Marik.

Atem: Bring it on! I took him down before.

Me: *hug both boys* Don't fight... please... *Puppy dog face*

Atem and Yami Bakura: *Blush* Fine.

Me: Thank you. See ya for the next chapter - A Spirit Last Dance! *Wave*


	7. A Spirit Last Dance!

Me: Here is - A Spirit Last Dance! I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The next night Atem put on the suit and walked back to the host club.

"So are you ready! Ready to please the fangirl?!" Tamaki cried as Harihi rolled her eyes.

"Yes; Let's go." Atem said; fixing the collar he always wore around his neck as they walked out. Hunny was dancing with one of thousands of girls that they had. Atem couldn't help but to be shocked.

"This is how many girls there are?"

"Yes. More are coming; just wait." Tamaki stated with a over huge smile that scared Atem a bit as he walked down. The twins were doing there forbidden brotherly love thing while Mori was near the food area with a girl holding on his arm. He walked down as he saw the girl that had the Winged Kuriboh card. She had long wavy black hair that came up to her shoulders and a long white dress. Her eyes down looking at the floor. Atem walked over and held out his hand and bowed just like Tamaki showed him not to long ago.

"Nice to see you again would you like this dance?"

"Yes." She told him taking his hand as they walked to the dance floor.

"So; did you hear anything about your boyfriend yet?" He asked as her dropped to the floor. They glisten with tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" He quickly asked as the he spin her once bring her back close again.

"No... he... died..." Tears rolled down her face as he stop dancing. He placed a sad smile said he said;

"His not really gone. He closer then you think." He muttered as a boy with a black tux came in. She lifted her head as turned as a smile appeared on her face as she ran to him. They slow started to disappear as she muttered;

"Thank you Pharaoh Atem... for everything..." She showed him the Winged Kurboh card as they started to disappear into nothing. Maybe that's what Yami Bakura was talking about. The spirits they roamed these halls.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tamaki cried anger as Atem turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'll be right back." He told Tamaki as he left passing all the boys and Harihi. He when down to the library as Chaos appeared next to him.

_What are you looking for?_

_This_. Atem thought back pulling out a book... dairy that he read when he wasn't at the host club or had homework. It hasn't been touched in ninety almost a hundred years.

It was about a girl who was dated her long lost friend. Every night a messager would come and drop off a letter that her and boyfriend mailed off. After awhile the letters stopped coming and she could wait each night whether or not she got caught by the schools guards. One night in her third year; someone killed her. At the end off her dairy she writes;

_My love where ever you are I will wait for you... _

_I'm always hoping that tonight will final be the night you come home..._

That night ninety years ago was tonight when the Host Club had there ball. Atem cheered out in victory. He felt great; I guess this is what it was like for Yugi to help him. He left the library and walked out of the school and to the beach with wasn't very far.

The threw the book in the air and right before it landed within the water it turned to dust. He smiled once more returning to the party. On the way there he could hear Yugi's voice saying;

"I'm so proud of you! You did great..."

The moon shined over head as he slipped back into the party making the girls that came; had a great time.

* * *

Me: That's it come back for - A Trading Card Blowout! See ya next time! ;)


	8. A Trading Card Blow Out!

Me: Hello everyone! It's me Shadowfox26 and I'm here with the next chapter of the Host Club. Sorry if it's short. On with the story!

* * *

The next day at the Host Club Haruki got a letter. It was made by Yugi.

It said;

**Hello Host Club! I'm hoping that Atem has beening doing great! :) Anyway in a few days I'll be coming to take him home. Thank you so much for thanking him under you wing. I hope to see a great deal of change out of him. **

**P.S. Haruki. I ran into you Dad (mom) the other day. He told me that to tell you hi. Also why didn't you tell me that your Dad got a change? **

** Anyway thanks again,**

**Yugi Moto.**

Haruki laughed. She been writing to Yugi ever since Atem has joined and kept him posted on how he was doing and all. She didn't know why there parents slip them up; since Yugi and Atem were really nice people. She repected them for who they are. She sat down and starting writing as Atem walked in. He looked sad; just like before.

"Atem...?" She asked in a wondering tone. Her voice was light. He turned to her. His eyes dark, depressed.

"Yes. What is it Haruki? Do you need something?"

"Um... yes. How about today we just skip the leason and go have fun?"

"Fun?" He asked, sounding confused but she got a reaction from him when his eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Fun! Tamaki and the others have you working all the time! Let go have some fun!" She cried in a happy tone as he nodded. Choas appeared next to him.

_You should go. It will cheer up your mood... maybe even you can even get a duel out of this._

_Maybe your right; Choas. I will thanks._ Yami thought to Choas as he nodded. He quickly made sure that he had his deck and brough his duel disk that Yugi packed from him.

"Alright let's go." He told her as they walked out of the room.

*A few minutes later* Tamaki and the other walked in with some things they wanted Atem to do but he wasn't there.

"Where Atem? He was soppat eat cake with me today."

"Well here's a note from Haruki." Kyoya stated holding it up as Tamaki snagged it away from his hands.

"Let me see. It said that Haruki going to take him out and train him today while going out." He stated with a snort. "Fine. Let the fangirls in." He finished as all the girls came rushing in.

*Outside in town* Haruki and Atem was sitting in a cofe shop not far from school.

"So how's your milkshake?"

"It's fine thank you." He stated closing his eyes then looking back up at her with a soft smile. "I remember when a friend took me out to regain my memory." He stated then sighed. A few other memoires of his friends opened into his mind as he stared right back out the window. Both good, some bad and others down right funny.

Haruki just quitely gasped to her self.

_He lost his memory...? Why didn't he tell anyone about it._ She thought to herself as she remember a letter that Yugi wrote to her.

Atem is a person that doesn't like to bother anyone with his own problems and tries to hide them so others won't feel his pain. He did lose his memory for a long time before we all got his memory back.

If he seems a bit distane; just get him out and make him do something like - changeling him to a good game of Duel Monsters will snap him right out of it. It works every time.

He's been working all his life - which I really don't want to go into - but just make him a take or just let him roam around exploring new things will help him get his mood right back on track.

But Haruki his never really this way. If he shows signs of this - quickly get him out or just talk to him. It's that best thing you can do for him...

"Hey Atem!" She called as she quickly turned back to him - there a small torment of Duel Monster players in the middle of town. Do you want to check it out?" She asked him as he smiled his eyes lit up.

"Okay let's go." He stated as they both headed out the door. They walked over to the middle of town were Atem signed in and pulled out his deck.

"It's Time to Duel!" He cried facing his first challenger. It three turns he won the duel. Haruki was very impressed with his skills as she remember nothing letter Yugi sent to her;

Atem is a very skillful duel but not only that he's good at any game you throw at him when he first starts off playing. Don't think he's weak - he very powerful; back home and even here they call him: The King of Games or The Pharaoh of Games (That's back home in Egypt)...

Even he got the last duel Atem was facing Josh the leader here.

"Let's Duel!" They cried as Josh pulled the first card; (Josh-4000/Atem-4000)

"I play Darkness within so that cuts your life points first in half as I play this face down monster then end my turn."

(Josh-4000/Atem-2000)

"Alright then my turn! My draw!" Atem called pulling a card a smile. "First I play my Kuriboh Card then play Sheep Tokens. I'll sent two of them to the graveyard to sommon Gaia the Firce Knight. Then I play Magician Coffien - so I sent my Kuriboh and Gaia to the grave to summon Magician of Black Choas. Also I add the magic card Spell book that adds 300 more attack and deffent to my monster."

(Choas -Atk: 3100. Def: 2800)

"Also I sent both tokens to the grave to summon Dark Magician Girl to the field." She appeared on the field as the cheer - which was mostly boys - glued there eyes to the Magician girl as she did a victory pose for them. Choas was just smile - which all the girls like as well; exccept Haruki of cource but she did find the duel still worth watching.

"Now attack Magicain girl!" Atem cried as she distoried the monster. Haruki knew that Josh wasn't very happy about this.

"Magician of Black Choas - Show him your true power - Choas Blast!" Choas attacked him leaving nine - hurderd life points left.

(Josh-900/Atem-2000)

"My draw! OH NO!" Josh cried as Atem looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" Josh didn't answer as he ended his turn. Atem guessed that he didn't have no monsters to play nor help traps, spells or magic cards to get him out.

"My draw!" Atem cried pulling a card as he played;

"I play Magical Blast. It allow all my Magicain in my deck to appear on the field and attack you all at the same time." Magicain of Faith lv 10 came out and the spirit on Dark Magician appeared on the field.

"GO! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Atem cried at the all unleashed there power on Josh ending the duel.

(Josh-0/Atem-2000)

"NO!" He cried as Haurki ran to him.

"Great job Atem!" She knew he was better by the look on his face.

"How about a picture for the papers!" A new report asked as Atem wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they held up a golden trovy that stated he won.

After they slowly walked threw the park; Haruki holding the trovy.

"Wow! That's was great! I never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Here." She stated as she gave him the trovy. "I'm going to get us some popcorn for the road over there." She pointed from across the street. Atem nodded as she walked over. He turned his back for just a second; then turned back to see Haruki gone. He ran across.

"Excuse me but didn't you see a boy come up here?"

"Yeah... it was wired another boy came up and grabbed him and grabbed him away down that way." The man said pointing to an dark ally way a few feet away.

"Thank you." And with that he ran down as Choas and Magican girl appear.

"I go head and look for her." She told Atem as he nodded as she flew off.

Atem followed Magician girl who disppeared after she shen threw a metal door.

_Be ready for anything..._ Atem stated as Choas appeared by his side in; in the fless and blood.

Atem opened the door and bravely walked inside.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter come back for - **A Season Zero Eye Opener!** See ya. *Smile*


	9. A Season Zero Eye Opener!

This chapter is **A Season Zero Eye Opener!** I hope you all like it!

* * *

Once inside - Atem was smelling a dark sent; dark energy of haterade. It was so strong... but weak on dark magic. Atem snorted to himself.

_Choas - it's time._

_Right!_

The puzzle shined as Choas became whole next to Atem.

"I'm ready to serive." Choas bowed to him as Atem nodded. They contuted walking in as they saw a yo-yo.

(Me: Yes. A yo-yo.)

Atem quickly picked it up as the light quickly turned on. He saw Haruki sitting in a chair - knocked out. Atem growled, he ran to her but had to up back because he almost go hit by a whip.

"JOSH! Let h-him go!"

"NO! You going to lose to one of my games - it's called;

(Me: And this is really stupid on my part)

"Your and his final death!" He let out a evil laugh as Atem, Choas and Magician Girl sigh.

"Really?" Atem muttered while rolling his eyes: He found a evil puppet on tv more of a fight then him.

"Pharaoh; should I just take him out?"

"No... I got this one." He muttered Magcian Girl stood by Haruki side ready to appear and take on anything.

"Alright then..." Atem growled as the eye of anubis appearped on his forhead as he became more demon like;

"If you wanna play a game;" He smiled devil grin. "You got one! _**GAME TIME**_!"

"Alright then - this first one to die loses."

"Fine by me. _**GAME START**_!" Josh started to chase Atem with the whip as Atem ducked everyone running up the stairs and onto the roof.

_If he wants a death match -_ A sligh evil grin appeared on his face. _Than he'll get one._ Atem thought to him self as Choas was right behind him the whole time.

"Choas -" Atem started but Choas understood compeletly.

"I'll help Haruki and Magicain Girl! Got it!" He cried jumpping over the stair way and landing his feet.

Up on the roof Josh had Atem surounded... or so he thought. For every whip he crasked; it madce a whole. Atem circle around using the yo-yo he had found down at the floor.

"It over! Give up!" Atem stop grabbing the whips as it made contact with his hand. The eye of anubis along with his puzzle shined;

"Your right - it is over!" Atem threw the whip back at Josh as Josh fell on his butt; under in the roof was falling before Josh dropped Atem cried;

_**"PENATILY GAME! THE ABYSS OF DARKNESS!"**_ Josh eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell - ending this shadow game for good. Atem meet up with Choas (Who changed back to his spirit form) and Magicail girl who untited Haruki. Atem saw the trovy in her lap and he put the yo-yo in the trovy. He carefully picked her up as they all walked out.

On the way back Haruki woke up.

"Atem... ugh... what happen...?"

"You got tried so I picked you up; you feel asleep. I didn't want to wake you but where back."

"Oh... ok." She let out a yawn. She knew that he was lying but she thought it was for the better good.

"Nice yo-yo."

"Thanks. I got a friend who can handle a yo-yo very good; just don't wear any skirts though." Atem let out a carefree happy laugh then added smiling at Hariku,

"Haruki... I just what to thank you. I need a free day... thank you."

"Sure no problem... that's what's friends are for."

"That's good to know... that's good to know..." Atem trailled off as they walked into the school. They both got a worried ear full from Tamaki but Atem didn't pay him no mind. Haruki put the trovy in a wide glass open case with the yo-yo next to it.

Atem headed off to bed with the others as Haruki stayed up writing back to Yugi;

**Dear Yugi,**

**Atem as been doing just fine. He saved my life today, won a only game of duel monsters and had good milkshake. **

**Sorry Yugi I didn't know what you would have ran into my dad - it's a long story about that... I kinda happen when my mom died but other then that I really don't want to talk about it. Also if you see my dad tell him I said, "Hi." as well.**

**I'm really glad that we did take him under our wing; he really has a lot of fans. I can't wait to meet you in person. He really had a good day today. It made me happy to see him smile.**

**P.S. Yugi. I will say you'll be shocked to see him. So you have nothing to worry about.**

** Anyway I'll be waiting for you to come,**

**Haruki**

_I'm going to miss you Atem... but we're never really be part... not really._ She thought to herself as she when to mail off the letter.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back for - **A Farewell Ending But A New Beginning!** See ya! *Waves*


	10. A Farewell Ending But A New Beginning!

Here is the last chapter! *Sob a bit* **A Farewell Ending But A New Beginning! **Well let's get on with the story! *Smile to reader*

P.S. To all the reader - I just wanna thank you for staying with me for so long! Thank you! *Bow to readers with happy/sad smiles*

By the way: This chapter always makes me laugh and say: WHAT WAS I THINKING! But, then I remember - it's all for a good laugh and last chapter :3

* * *

The next past days for Atem had been smooth sailing. He mood contiued to stay happy until there was a knock on the door during the Host Club hours.

"It got it!" Haruki quickly said as she jumped up and ran to the door before anyone could look her way. She opened the door as she saw a smaller twin of Atem but with purple/blue eyes and no lighting bolt bangs.

"You must be Yugi! Hello it's me Haruki!" She stated happy as she held out her hand as Yugi took it.

"Hello Haruki - it's nice to see you! I got a couple of people I want you to meet." Then he turned to a dirty blond boy.

"That's Joey, next to him is Tristan, then Tea, Duke, Marik, Bakura, and Ishuzu."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. Come in. I've haven't told him - he'll be shocked to you see you all. They all came in as the girls who came didn't pay him no mind. The looked around with there eyes until Haruki called on Atem;

"Atem! Atem! You got a few people that want to see you." Atem elegantly turned his head. A black, maroon and yellow rose was in his mouth with a black leather cowboy hat was on top of his head. He sat on the couch - his shirt open giving off that shinning tan as girls were on top; gaga over him.

Yugi and the rest were all like: O-O'.

"Yes what is it-" He stopped when he saw his friends. His smile quickly appeared on his face. He turned to the girls;

"Excuse. I'll be back." He purred as they all swooned and fainted on the floor. He walked over buttoning up his shirt as took off the hat and took out the rose.

"Hi guys!"

"Yami... dude... what are you doing man?" Tristan asked as Atem said;

"My job..." He sounded confused as his friends blinked but Yugi. Yugi let out a uneasy laugh.

"You must be Atem's friends and family! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. With girls or gay boys alike come to see all there desire come true!" Tamaki said coming over as he blew the whistle as they when off there roll calls.

"We have Haruki the Natural Type." Haruki gave them a smile while holding a pink color rose.

"Kyoya the Cool Type." He held up the rose blue rose, then quickly pushing up his glasses.

"Next we have Hikaru and Kaoru; the Little Devil Type." The both held up red roses while giving Yugi and them a wink as Tamaki called off;

"Mitsukuni or Hunny the Shota Type." Hunny held up a yellow rose holding his bunny close.

"Takashi or Mori the Strong, Silent or Wild Type." Mori held up a black rose.

"Me; Tamaki - the Prince or King type of the group." He held up a white rose giving off one of his flirtatious wink and smile.

"Last but not least - Atem the Lone Wolf Type." Atem did a pose where he was holding the mixed color rose in his hand; his arm raised above his head... giving them a soft smile which all the girls that came to see him (Which was more then haft of one hundred girls) screamed.

All of his friends by Yugi were still in a shock state - luckily Yugi spoke up;

"Well thank you for introducing our self to us - but it's time for us to get back." Yugi held up Atem suit case.

"We made sure we all go your things and clothes." Joey quickly add as he smiled. Atem nodded and turned back to Haruki and the others;

"Thank you... for everything."

"No problem. If you want to come back for a few days just to hang out; or please the fan girls. Just give us a call." Tamaki stated smiled as Atem smiled as the both gave each other a hi-five, then gave Haruki a hug.

"Come back soon." She whisper in his ear as he whisper back;

"Don't worry - it's not the end... it's only the beginning." Atem waved as they Tamaki and the others waved and smiled.

"Yugi..." Atem muttered as Yugi nodded. There was a flashing light as Atem was a spirit once more next to Yugi as Yugi had on the puzzle. Tamaki and other gasped in shock but when they saw Atem appeared holding one finger to his mouth while as the Yugi and the rest walked off. They understood perfectly. He wanted them to keep a secret. They would.

"Why do you think they did that?" Tamaki wondered out loud as Haruki stated with a smile;

"Because we can keep a secret... even if it's to the grave. They truth us as we trusted them with our secret... it's only fair... don't you think...?"

"I think so..." Tamaki muttered with a smiled as Haruki walked over and closed the door - knowing that it wouldn't be the last time they would see each other... she just knew it.

*A week later* Back at school a bully was picking on Yugi.

_I can't beleive I'm going to do this but... Atem! Help! But only once!_ He cried as Atem switched places.

_Ok only once._ Atem thought back with a smile as he raised his hand as the eye of Horis appeared on his head;

"MIND CRUSH!" The bully fell back as Atem switched back with Yugi.

_Just like old times, huh? _Yugi asked as Atem appeared next to him as they bell rung. Yugi ran to class as Atem thought back a smile appearing on his face;

_Yep, just like old times... just like old times..._

* * *

Well that's the end! I'm just have to say thank to all the readers out there also that I'm very proud of the Host Club crossover that I wrote for you all. Anyway thanks for reading! *Smiles and waves to readers* Bye!


End file.
